


The Ring

by seratonation



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Body Modification, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney sees something while training with John one day. Something he wishes he saw earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wonderd what it might be like before the challenge came out, so this was the perfect opportunity to explore. Written for the [](http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sga_flashfic**](http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/)challange body modification.
> 
> Lame title is lame.

The first time he’d seen it, it was a month after their first time. It had been during a sparing session. Teyla, who usually trained him (because she was the most patient with him), was on the mainland, and he was afraid Ronon would kill him, so he trained with John.

 

Things had gotten hot, and John had gotten sweaty, his T-shirt sticking to him, and Rodney saw the irregularity where there shouldn’t be any. He stored it away and concentrated on not getting thwacked, but after they where done, he pinned John to the wall, and slipped a hand under the shirt. 

 

“Rodney,” John said warningly, but didn’t pull away, “what are you doing?”

 

“Just a sec,” he fumbled around for a bit, and then his hand touched skin-warm metal, “Aha!”

 

“Rodney,” John voice was getting more urgent, but Rodney ignored him and tugged. John groaned, and sagged against the wall.

 

“You have a nipple ring,” Rodney accused, “why didn’t I know about this?”

 

“You never asked?” John countered, but Rodney ignored this too, and instead accosted John’s lips, the change in position made him tug again at the ring, and John groaned again. 

 

“Rodney, Rodney” he gasped, trying to pull away, but Rodney held him fast, lips sliding down to his neck, the tug unrelenting, “I think we should continue this in my quarters.”

 

“Mine are closer.” Rodney said, and with one last kiss, pulled away.

  


If anyone noticed them walking a little more rushed then usual through the city, no one mentioned it.

  



End file.
